The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Autonomous driving systems and limited-ability autonomous driving systems utilize inputs regarding the road, environment, and other driving conditions to automatically control throttle, braking and steering mechanisms. Accurate estimation and identification of a clear path over which to operate a motor vehicle is critical to successfully replacing the human mind as a control mechanism for vehicle operation.
Road conditions can be complex. Under normal operation of a vehicle, the human operator makes hundreds of observations per minute and adjusts operation of the vehicle on the basis of perceived road conditions. One aspect of perceiving road conditions is the perception of the road in the context of objects in and around the roadway and navigating a clear path through any objects. Replacing human perception with technology preferentially includes accurately perceiving objects and continuing to effectively navigate around such objects.
Technological methods for perceiving an object include data from visual cameras and radar imaging. Cameras translate visual images in the form of radiation such as light patterns or infrared signatures into a readable data format. Cameras can additionally be utilized to monitor lane markers on a roadway in which a vehicle is traveling. One such data format includes pixelated images, in which a perceived scene is broken down into a series of pixels. Radar imaging utilizes radio waves generated by a transmitter to estimate shapes and objects present in front of the transmitter. Patterns in the waves reflecting off these shapes and objects can be analyzed and the locations of objects can be estimated. GPS and wireless technology can additionally determine approaching intersections, lane endings, and congested areas due to traffic.
In any autonomous driving system, it is critical that the operator of a vehicle maintain adequate situational awareness so that the operator is prepared to intervene when traffic conditions and external conditions require. Additionally, physical failures of the autonomous driving system must be monitored to prevent malfunction of the autonomous driving system.
Known methods detect the attentiveness of the operator and alert the driver that a response is required if an internal fault is detected. However, these known methods fail to operate the vehicle autonomously and maneuver the vehicle to a preferred sate when attentiveness of the operator cannot be re-gained.